Homecoming (Fr)
by Elie Bluebell
Summary: Traduction – Sherlock a toujours été, et sera toujours seul. Ou du moins, c'est ce que Scotland Yard pensait, jusqu'au jour où un soldat tout juste rentré d'Afghanistan arrive sur une scène de crime, à la recherche de Sherlock Holmes. Pour des policiers, ils sont terriblement mauvais lorsqu'il s'agit de faire des déductions justes.


**Traduction** : Homecoming

 **Auteur** **:** **PeaceRoseG'ladheo**

 **Disclaimer** : Rien ne nous appartient, Sherlock est la propriété de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, Steven Moffat et Mark Gatiss. De plus, l'histoire originale est de ** **PeaceRoseG'ladheon****.

 **Notes des traductrices** : Et voilà une seconde collaboration avec **Adalas**. Nous avons beaucoup aimé cet OS et avons voulu le partager avec vous, nous espérons donc, qu'il vous plaira.  
À noter que nous n'avons pas eu de réponse à notre demande de traduction. Si jamais l'auteur souhaite que nous retirions cette traduction, nous le ferrons.  
Sur ce, nous vous souhaitons une agréable lecture ! :)

* * *

Des idiots.  
Tous autant qu'ils étaient. Tout ce foutu Scotland Yard.  
Des idiots.

Ils le fixaient avec ce regard creux, sans vie, clignant des yeux comme des lapins pris dans les phares d'un véhicule, trop stupides pour se déplacer, la bouche grande ouverte comme des morues.

– Un gaucher ? geignit Anderson, en fronçant les sourcils de la manière la plus repoussante qu'il soit. Vous avez trouvé tout ça juste en vous basant sur le fait qu'il soit gaucher ? Vous venez de tout inventer !

Sherlock ne fit aucun effort pour réprimer la réplique moqueuse qui montait dans sa gorge ou, pour s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel. Imaginez la quantité de choses qu'il pourrait accomplir s'il n'avait pas à expliquer chaque détail pourtant évident à ces soi-disant détectives…

– Bien sûr qu'il est gaucher, Anderson, ne soyez pas idiot. Il porte sa montre-bracelet à son poignet droit, et il y a de la corne sur son majeur gauche, donc il écrivait manifestement de la main gauche. Arrêtez sa maîtresse ! Je serai à Baker Street, si vous avez besoin de moi.

Rajustant son écharpe qu'il portait malgré le temps chaud du printemps, Sherlock tourna les talons et se dirigea d'un pas vif vers l'escalier en marbre.

– Quelle maîtresse ? Comment savez-vous qu'il y a une maîtresse ? Sherlock ? Sherlock !

Un homme riche et âgé dans une maison chic et décorée pompeusement. Une femme du même âge que lui qui partait travailler ailleurs des semaines durant ? Bien sûr qu'il avait une liaison. L'homme avait aussi bouclé sa ceinture deux crans plus serrés qu'à l'accoutumée comme l'indiquait le cuir bien usé. Il avait perdu du poids ? Pourquoi après dix-huit ans de mariage commençait-il à se soucier de son image ? Qui voulait-il impressionner ? C'était inutile si ce n'était, bien sûr, qu'il y avait une nouvelle femme.

Évidemment.

Retirant de son manteau l'adresse écrite à la main, Sherlock glissa le papier dans la main du policier vêtu de bleu le plus proche de lui.

– Faites en sorte que ça parvienne à Lestrade.

– Sherlock !

Un sourire retroussa le coin de ses lèvres – s'il quittait les lieux brusquement, il pourrait éviter toute la paperasse ennuyeuse.

– Sherlock...

– Le Taré !

Toute sa suffisance s'évapora en un instant, son sourire satisfait se transforma en grimace tandis que Sally Donovan agrippait son bras avec ses ongles longs et tranchants.

– Donovan.

Immédiatement, Sherlock la balaya du regard pendant un court instant mais, elle put percevoir les rouages de son esprit en voyant son regard virevolter sur elle avec une vitesse surprenante. Si ça avait été n'importe quel autre homme, ou du moins, n'importe quel homme normal, Sally aurait vraiment juré qu'il la reluquait. Mais ce n'était pas n'importe quel homme _._ C'était Sherlock Holmes, détective consultant et psychopathe extraordinaire.

Puis les yeux du jeune homme revinrent brusquement sur son visage.

– Alors, je constate que vous et Anderson ne vous _voyez_ pas en ce moment. Il vous a largué, n'est-ce pas ?

Avant même qu'elle n'ait pu répondre avec incrédulité, il se lança dans sa déduction :

– Votre niveau d'irritabilité supérieur à la normale indique que vous n'avez pas eu de relations sexuelles depuis, quoi, au moins trois semaines dirons-nous ? Vous avez mis un temps et une énergie incroyables à soigner votre apparence ce matin, vous vous êtes bouclé les cheveux, tartiné le visage avec du maquillage. Quiconque étant en couple depuis longtemps ne ferait pas autant d'efforts au quotidien. Prenez Anderson par exemple, il est marié depuis des années. Donc vous essayez de l'impressionner. Mais pourquoi ? Il y a certainement rien qu'il n'ait déjà vu, mmh ?

Sally serra les poings et les dents. Elle était une professionnelle, aussi, elle se dit qu'elle ne pouvait pas mettre son poing dans la figure de son collègue.

– Vous essayez de le rendre jaloux, peut-être ? Alors qu'il vous a quitté. C'est regrettable, je suppose, toutes mes... condoléances.

– Allez vous faire foutre, siffla-t-elle, j'espère que lorsque vous aurez trouvé quelqu'un que vous aimerez, elle vous plaquera.

Pendant un instant, son sourire faiblit mais il parvint à le figer sur ses lèvres bien que la flamme qui dansait dans ses yeux, suite à sa brillante déduction, se soit éteinte.

Avait-elle touché une corde sensible ? Comme c'était ironique, le connaissant. Sally Donovan n'était peut-être pas capable d'identifier vingt-cinq poisons différents uniquement grâce à son l'odorat, contrairement au psychopathe en face d'elle, mais,il était certain qu'elle savait donner des coups, que ce soit avec des mots ou avec ses poings.

– Ou peut-être qu'il y a déjà eu quelqu'un ? Dites-moi Sherlock, comment s'appelait-elle ? Combien de temps a-t-il fallu pour que votre comportement méprisant ne la fasse s'enfuir ? Si j'avais fait l'erreur de baiser avec vous, je serais partie aussi vite que possible.

– Vraiment, Sally, railla Sherlock sans enthousiasme, pour un membre des forces de police, votre incapacité à faire une déduction correcte me stupéfait.

Donovan eut un large sourire et ses yeux se plissèrent :

– Menteur ! siffla-t-elle. Je plains la pauvre fille qui a attiré votre attention. Pauvre connard...

– Honnêtement, Donovan, votre verve est uniquement surpassée par votre stupidité excessive.

Sherlock passa en coup de vent devant elle, ignorant les appels et les cris de l'inspecteur Lestrade lui demandant de revenir, ainsi que Donovan grondant de rire dans son dos.

– Sherlock !

– Sherlock, pour l'amour du ciel…

– _Petit frère_.

Merde **.**

Mycroft apparut devant son cadet, lui bloquant l'accès aux escaliers, son issue de secours la plus facile à emprunter. La fenêtre était ouverte : il y avait trois étages en contrebas et un vent léger. Résultat : une commotion cérébrale, quatre côtes fêlées, deux cassées et la perte définitive de la mobilité de la moitié inférieure de son corps.

Sherlock scruta son frère aîné, jaugeant les résultats d'une confrontation avec le "gouvernement britannique". Quelle option serait la plus douloureuse ?

– Bonjour, Sherlock.

– C'était…

Mycroft haussa les sourcils, lui adressant le regard condescendant " _Eh bien, eh bien, petit frère_ " qu'il avait appris à mépriser au fil des ans.

– Eh bien Sherlock, tu sembles… affreusement mince. Tu sais comme ça inquiète Maman...

– On dirait que tu as assez mangé pour nous deux. Comment se passe ton régime ? lança-t-il en retour, mais Mycroft eut seulement un sourire suffisant face à sa réplique cinglante.

Bon sang ! Sherlock était peut-être en mesure de reconnaître un pilote d'avion à son pouce gauche mais, Mycroft pouvait sentir les émotions enfouies sous la surface et Sally Donovan venait juste d'y creuser un trou béant.

Mycroft avait haussé un sourcil à son dernier commentaire, mais Sherlock n'avait jamais été aussi proche de faire rougir son frère pratiquement âgé d'une décennie de plus que lui.

– Qu'est ce que tu veux Mycroft ? Je suis occupé.

– Et c'est pour cela que tu gaspilles ton temps ? Tes rares et occasionnelles affaires sont résolues en quelques minutes. Tu passes le reste de ta vie vissé sur le canapé, sans manger, ni dormir. Je sais que la cocaïne t'attire de plus en plus mais, si tu empreintes encore cette voie, je...

– Tu ferras _quoi,_ Mycroft ?

Sherlock entendit la moitié de Scotland Yard s'attrouper derrière lui, s'arrêtant sous le regard de Mycroft.

– John serait très en colère contre toi.

Le jeune Holmes gronda furieusement, toute sa posture rigidifiée, ses cheveux hérissés sur son crâne, tel un félin sur le point d'attaquer.

– Sherlock ? chuchota Lestrade dans un demi-murmure, plus pour ceux qui les entouraient qu'à l'adresse de Sherlock, qui est John ?

– John n'est pas ici, Mycroft et mes actions ne le concernent pas. D'ailleurs, elles ne te concernent pas non plus. Donc, et je dis ça le plus respectueusement possible, _va te faire foutre._

– Tu sais combien ça le peine d'entendre parler de ta... _dépendance_ , Sherlock. Le pauvre homme...

– Laisse John en dehors de ça, grogna Sherlock.

– Nom de Dieu, qui est John ?

Les détectives de Scotland Yard connaissaient et supportaient Sherlock depuis plusieurs années déjà, et ils n'avaient jamais entendu le nom de John dans la bouche de Sherlock. Mais si jamais il y avait encore _un autre_ Holmes...

– Vraiment, Sherlock, tu n'as pas besoin d'avoir recours à ce type de langage, désapprouva Mycroft. D'ailleurs, ce n'est pas parce que John n'est plus à tes côtés que tu dois négliger ta santé. Regarde-toi, tu as perdu presque cinq kilos l'année dernière et tu étais déjà étonnement mince. Je t'ai envoyé des textos plusieurs fois, bien sûr…

– Oui, et je suis franchement stupéfait que tu sois capable de tenir ton téléphone, tout en ayant des pâtisseries dans les deux mains. Bravo frérot !

Sherlock pouvait presque sentir la suffisance de Donovan derrière lui. _Ce n'est pas parce que John n'est plus à tes côtés…_ Merde.

Sherlock s'avança, poussant l'aîné Holmes avec force pour l'éloigner des escaliers quand il se figea complètement. Derrière les lourdes portes en bois de la maison de la victime, un homme petit mais robuste boitillait, lourdement appuyé sur sa canne. Dans la masse des officiers londoniens blafards habillés de bleu, il offrait un contraste saisissant avec sa tenue de camouflage beige et sa peau tannée par le soleil.

– Quand est-il arrivé ? demanda Sherlock après un instant d'hésitation, le dos tourné, les épaules tendues. Pourquoi je n'ai pas été informé ?

Totalement déconcerté, Lestrade regardait alternativement le détective crispé et le petit homme à l'allure militaire. Ce dernier se déplaçait nerveusement à l'étage inférieur de la maison, tout en regardant parmi la masse des policiers, l'air totalement perdu.

– Il est arrivé il y a presque une heure, Sherlock, et la première chose que j'ai fait a été de te l'amener directement. Et c'est tous les remerciements que je reçois ? J'ai envoyé mon avion personnel pour le récupérer, je peux te l'assurer, dit Mycroft d'une voix monocorde, en haussant un sourcil.

Sherlock tourna les talons, un feu brûlait ardemment dans ses yeux et tout son corps tremblait. Son regard se dirigea vers le soldat encore vêtu de son uniforme couleur de sable de l'armée.

Soudain, comme un fusil tire une balle, le corps tout entier de Sherlock le propulsa en avant à une vitesse dont Lestrade n'avait jamais été témoin. Il dévala l'escalier en huit longues enjambées. Les enquêteurs furent poussés sur le côté tandis qu'il essayait d'atteindre l'homme, et les trois détectives, ainsi que l'aîné des Holmes l'observèrent alors qu'il s'effondrait contre le militaire, s'agrippant au devant de son uniforme. La canne du soldat tomba, et ce dernier se cramponna aux coudes de Sherlock, le maintenant debout tandis qu'il chancelait.

Voyant Sherlock enfouir son visage dans le cou de l'homme, le corps tremblant et frissonnant, les ongles enfoncés dans le dos du militaire, Sally s'exclama derrière le dos de l'inspecteur en chef :

– Mais qui c'est, ça ?!

 _– Ça_ , rétorqua Mycroft, c'est le Dr John Watson, il était à l'étranger durant ces vingt-trois derniers mois.

Les trois policiers manquèrent de s'étouffer en voyant que le docteur caressait les joues du sociopathe auto-proclamé, glissant ses bras autour du cou de Sherlock, l'attirant vers lui pour l'embrasser passionnément.

– Bon Dieu, murmura Lestrade.

Ils les regardèrent tous avec stupeur, et pour certain avec dégoût, tandis que les deux hommes dans une mer de bleu se séparaient enfin, leur front pressé l'un contre l'autre, les bras de Sherlock entourant le militaire.

Mycroft adressa un haussement d'épaule aux policiers et se dirigea vers l'escalier de marbre, son parapluie cognant contre le sol à chaque pas qu'il faisait. Les officiers le suivaient de près ; Anderson eut un reniflement de dégoût en voyant le sourire éblouissant de Sherlock.

En y regardant de plus près, l'homme n'avait rien d'impressionnant. Plutôt petit bien que sa posture droite le grandissait. Discipliné mais pas froid et impassible comme on pourrait soupçonner l'amant… de Sherlock. Attirant mais pas d'une beauté à couper le souffle, une jambe affaiblie. Il avait l'air… étonnamment normal. Mais… il était avec Sherlock. Il avait attiré l'attention de Sherlock ; l'homme pour qui les stimulations venaient uniquement des drogues et des cadavres.

Donc, qu'est ce qui pouvait bien clocher chez lui ?

– John, murmura Sherlock, les mains toujours serrées autour des épaules du soldat. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Je pensais que tu ne serais pas de retour à la maison avant plusieurs mois.

John sourit chaleureusement, mais lorsque les policiers approchèrent, il devient étonnement timide. Il prit appui sur Sherlock pour faire un pas en avant, sa claudication de retour. Il saisit et secoua amicalement la main de Mycroft, un sourire détendu sur le visage.

– Merci encore pour tout ce que vous avez fait pour moi, Mycroft. Je ne sais pas comment je pourrais vous remercier.

Le plus vieux lui sourit en retour, son éternel rictus plaqué sur le visage.

– Gardez mon frère sous contrôle, John, ou du moins gardez-le en vie.

Sherlock lui lança un regard noir. Il enroula ses bras autour de John par-derrière, posant son menton sur l'épaule du soldat mais il le sentit tressaillir.

– John... ?

– Ce n'est rien Sherlock.

Mais c'était trop tard. Sherlock avait déjà déboutonné le premier bouton de l'uniforme et dégagé fébrilement son épaule pour dévoiler un épais bandage blanc.

– John ! Que s'est-il passé ? Est-ce que tu vas bien ? John ?...

Si Sherlock n'avait pas eu cet air torturé sur le visage, Lestrade aurait sans doute rit de son air affolé.

– Sherlock. J'ai passé vingt-trois mois dans le désert à me faire tirer dessus, que crois-tu qu'il se soit passé ? J'ai pris une balle.

Cela ne calma absolument pas Sherlock.

– Un tir ? C'est ce qui est arrivé à ta jambe alors ? John ?

John se racla la gorge, essayant d'ignorer son air désespéré. Il dégagea sa main pour la tendre aux trois policiers, bien que Sherlock l'enveloppait toujours de ses bras.

– John Watson. Enchanté de faire votre connaissance.

– Ne te fatigue pas, John, rétorqua Sherlock en essayant de faire disparaître nonchalamment la note d'affolement de sa voix. Regarde-les tous avec cet air vide dans leurs yeux. Ils n'ont pas la capacité mentale pour te répondre.

– Sherlock ! Ne dis pas ça ! le réprimanda John, malgré le sourire qui étira ses lèvres.

– Fermez votre bouche Anderson, vous allez avaler des mouches, dit sèchement Sherlock.

John serra toutes les mains, boitilla avec sa claudication psychosomatique, et se balança d'un pied sur l'autre tandis qu'ils continuaient tous les trois de le fixer avec incrédulité.

– Oh pour l'amour du ciel, renifla Sherlock en enroulant ses bras autour de la taille de John, Lestrade, Anderson, Donovan, les désigna-t-il successivement.

– Oh ! s'exclama John, son visage affichant sa surprise, les yeux brillant d'une lueur amusée, j'ai beaucoup entendu parler de vous… Sherlock m'envoyait des lettres...

Lestrade fut le premier à reprendre ses esprits. Il se racla la gorge et plaqua un sourire sur son visage buriné.

– Pas en bien, connaissant Sherlock.

Ignorant le regard noir qu'il reçut de ce dernier, Gregory serra chaleureusement la main de John.

– Alors, quelles saloperies Sherlock vous a-t-il exactement raconté dans ses lettres ? Est-ce qu'il vous a parlé de…

– Ne vous croyez pas plus important que vous ne l'êtes, Lestrade, je vous ai à peine mentionné. Je ne pouvais que rarement lui parler donc, je n'allais pas jacasser à propos des insignifiants connards qui font partie de ma vie.

– Sherlock ! l'avertit à nouveau John et Sherlock se contenta de grimacer dans son dos, resserrant son étreinte, posant sa joue sur le sommet de la tête du soldat après avoir pressé ses lèvres contre ses cheveux coupés courts.

– Putain, ce qu'il fait froid ici ! Je me demande pourquoi je suis revenu du désert, plaisanta-t-il.

Retirant immédiatement son manteau, le détective consultant le drapa sur les épaules de John – les pans du vêtement frottèrent par terre – et enroula ses bras autour de sa poitrine.

– Que je sois damné si je vous laisse partir à nouveau, Watson.

– Alors, dit Donovan d'une voix monocorde, vous sortez avec le Taré ? _Vous ?_

John se racla nerveusement la gorge et haussa un sourcil.

Anderson poursuivit sur la lancée de la jeune femme.

– Mais vous êtes si…

Lestrade lui lança un coup de coude dans les côtes avant qu'il ne puisse finir sa phrase. _Normal_ ?

– Je déteste casser l'ambiance, mais nous avons beaucoup de paperasse à faire… dit Lestrade de ce ton paternel, presque autoritaire que Sherlock détestait tant.

Ce dernier grogna, attirant de nouveau John contre sa poitrine.

– Ça va prendre des heures !

– Mais, poursuivit Lestrade, en enfonçant nonchalamment les mains dans ses poches avec un petit sourire narquois, je suppose que, juste pour cette fois, je peux vous laisser y aller. Vous devriez présenter John à Mrs Hudson, Sherlock, elle essaie de vous caser avec son neveu depuis que vous avez emménagé.

– Vraiment ? demanda John, songeur, en regardant par-dessus son épaule le visage impassible du détective consultant.

– Il est banquier, il fume, il est en surpoids et peut à peine différencier un corps en vie d'un cadavre. Honnêtement, quand je l'ai rencontré, je peinais à savoir s'il avait un pouls. Ennuyeux. Je ne pouvais même pas supporter d'être dans la même pièce que lui, soupira Sherlock en posant son menton sur le sommet de la tête de John. De plus, il n'est pas toi. Tu sais que je n'aime pas les gens... Des idiots, au minimum.

C'était étrange, remarqua Lestrade, à quel point l'ambiance paraissait détendue après toutes ces épreuves. Il y a quelques minutes de cela, Greg n'aurait jamais pu l'imaginer éprouver des sentiments romantiques pour quelqu'un, encore moins pour un homme. Mais à présent, les bras enroulés autour des épaules du Docteur Watson, son expression détendue et satisfaite ne quittait plus son visage. John était comme… absorbé. C'était comme s'il était devenu une partie de lui. C'était à la fois tellement naturel et facile, quelque chose que l'inspecteur n'aurait jamais cru possible pour Sherlock.

John eut un rire chaleureux et communicatif qui fit naître une petite étincelle dans les yeux de Sherlock et ce dernier resserra sa prise sur la taille de John.

– Je n'ai pas eu de concurrence pendant mon absence, c'est bon à savoir.

– Jamais, murmura Sherlock en fermant les yeux un très bref instant avant de les rouvrir brusquement et de conduire John vers la porte **.**

– Sherlock !

Les deux hommes se figèrent, Sherlock afficha une expression meurtrière qui aurait intimidé tout le monde, excepté son frère.

– Puis-je te parler un instant ? demanda calmement Mycroft, son ton ne laissant aucune place à un refus. Il eut un sourire suffisant tandis que Sherlock passait en coup de vent devant lui.

– Fais vite, Mycroft.

John resta debout, appuyé sur sa canne tandis que Donovan et Anderson l'examinaient. Il se sentait un peu comme un insecte sous un microscope ou peut-être comme un de ces cadavre sur lequel ces deux-là enquêtaient.

– Alors… souffla-t-il, essayant désespérément de faire la conversation afin qu'ils cessent de l'observer comme s'il était l'une de leurs enquêtes.

Anderson fut le premier à parler, jaugeant John du regard.

– Alors, vous êtes ensemble avec Holmes ? Je veux dire ensemble _ensemble_ ?

– Oui.

Ils furent tous les deux stupéfaits, et continuèrent à l'évaluer du regard.

– Pourquoi ? demanda carrément Donovan en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine, sans vouloir vous offenser **,** vous n'avez pas l'air d'être son genre.

John eut un sourire narquois.

– Je vois. Dans ce cas, quel serait le "genre" de Sherlock ?

– Un psychopathe, murmura Anderson dans un souffle.

John fronça les sourcils.

Sally l'interrompit, essayant de justifier sa déclaration, qui était pour le moins indiscrète.

– Il n'a pas vraiment de genre, docteur, c'est pour ça que c'est si surprenant. Je veux dire, les seules choses pour lesquelles il montre de l'intérêt sont des cadavres.

Avec un sourire, John saisit sa canne avec son autre main pour chercher dans la poche de poitrine de son uniforme couleur de sable. Le médecin militaire en sortit un Polaroid jauni aux angles et aux contours déchirés et usés. L'image représentait deux hommes – John et Sherlock plus jeunes de quelques années – assis côte à côte, le bras de John jeté autour des épaules de Sherlock, les deux garçons souriant largement.

– Prise au Manoir des Holmes, expliqua John, en secouant la tête avec un sourire. On s'est rencontrés au lycée, quand on était adolescents. J'étais "le petit nouveau", c'était un cauchemar. Sherlock était le bouc émissaire du lycée, et il est venu me voir dès mon deuxième jour là-bas et a déduit tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir au sujet de l'alcoolisme de mon père et sur ce qu'il se passait à la maison.

Les deux policiers échangèrent un coup d'œil.

– Depuis ça, nous sommes restés proches.

Anderson eut un reniflement méprisant.

– Vous essayez de me faire croire que Sherlock vous a montré le pire côté de sa personnalité et déballé tous vos secrets devant l'école entière et que vous êtes copains depuis ce jour-là.

John sourit.

– Il m'a emmené chez lui, m'a aidé avec mes devoirs, m'a laissé rester jusqu'à ce qu'il fasse nuit. Il m'a donné une échappatoire, un endroit où aller pour éviter ma propre maison, ma propre famille.

Dans un silence choqué Sally prit la photo des mains du soldat. Sherlock, le détective psychopathe au cœur de glace et au sang froid souriait largement, le regard tourné vers John plutôt que vers l'objectif, et ses yeux pétillaient. Il semblait… heureux.

– Pourquoi vous ? murmura Sally en faisant courir ses doigts sur les angles écornés. Pourquoi prenait-il tellement soin de vous ?

– Peut-être parce qu'il pensait que je comprendrais. Après avoir passé tout mon temps libre chez lui, j'ai commencé à me rendre compte que peut-être il y avait des choses aussi horribles, ou même pire, que de se faire battre par son père. Au moins mes parents me remarquaient. Au moins, j'existais pour eux.

Sally eut soudainement un pincement au cœur pour le détective sociopathe, bien qu'elle ne l'aurait jamais admis. Être rejeté non seulement par l'ensemble du lycée, mais aussi par ses propre parents. La compassion l'envahit, et elle tenta désespérément de la réprimer.

Anderson renifla.

– Alors quoi ? Vous êtes en train de me dire que vous étiez deux élèves rejetés qui sont tombés amoureux l'un de l'autre et qui ont souffert ensemble ? Vous voulez me faire croire ça ?

Pour une raison qu'elle n'aurait pu expliquer, Sally se sentit offensée pour l'homme qu'elle haïssait, et elle sentit une vague de colère envers Anderson.

Mais John eut simplement un petit rire et secoua la tête.

– Non. J'ai fini par rejoindre l'équipe de foot, je suis devenu plutôt bon, et je me suis finalement fait d'autres amis que Sherlock. Les autres l'ont laissé tranquille pour un moment, personne ne voulait prendre le risque que je le découvre, après que j'ai cassé le nez d'un pauvre gamin.

Le soldat reprit la photographie usée, sourit chaleureusement, et la rangea dans sa poche, juste au-dessus de son cœur.

– Je porte cette photo avec moi depuis le jour où elle a été prise.C'est une sorte de souvenir agréable, d'acceptation. Pas de secret, rien à cacher, sourit John, parce que vous ne pouvez pas cacher quoique ce soit à Sherlock. Je suis sûr que vous le savez aussi bien que moi.

Instinctivement, Sally s'éloigna de son collègue et regarda John qui haussait un sourcil. Bon sang, ils étaient vraiment si transparents que ça ?

Anderson l'ouvrit à nouveau, l'arrogance perceptible dans sa voix.

– Vous semblez assez ouvert à ce je m'étais envoyé en l'air avec le Taré, je ne le dirais certainement pas. Je présume qu'il est censé y avoir une morale à cette histoire ?

John fronça les sourcils, son dos se tendit d'une manière qui donnait l'impression qu'il regardait le policier de haut.

– Je viens de passer vingt-trois mois dans le désert à tirer et à me faire tirer dessus. J'avais un bon crochet du gauche quand j'étais au lycée et maintenant, je sais manier une arme à feu. La morale de l'histoire c'est de plus jamais l'appeler "le Taré".

– John !

Ils se retournèrent tous en même temps pour voir Sherlock s'approcher et enrouler son bras autour de la taille de John, le soulageant d'une partie de son poids.

– Que voulait Mycroft ?

– Il voulait que je me charge d'une affaire pour lui. Je suppose que je lui en dois une maintenant. C'est probablement la seule raison pour laquelle il t'as lui-même amené ici de toute façon, soupira Sherlock en roulant des yeux. Tu es prêt à y aller ?

– Oh que oui.

John offrit un sourire aux policiers.

– Ravi d'avoir fait votre connaissance.

Sherlock se redressa, les surplombant de toute sa hauteur, et plissa les yeux à l'adresse de ses collègue, avant de se retourner vers John.

– Chinois ? On reconnaît toujours un bon restaurant chinois à sa poignée de porte.

– Menteur.

– Je ne mens jamais.

– Si, tu mens.

Sally et Anderson les observèrent tous les deux, main dans la main, Sherlock maintenant la porte ouverte pour le médecin comme un parfait gentleman.

– Je savais qu'il y avait un truc qui clochait avec lui. Il est aussi fou que Holmes.

Sally sourit en secouant la tête.

– Je ne sais pas. Je l'aime bien.

Bousculant Anderson, Sally retourna vers les bandes jaunes de la police, un sourire aux lèvres.

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur** : Est-ce que vous avez déjà regardé ces vidéos de soldats qui reviennent du front et surprennent leur famille et leurs amis ? Je l'ai fait. Une vidéo en conduit à une autre, et finalement, on se rend compte qu'on les regarde depuis une heure, en sanglotant devant l'ordi.  
En tout cas, ces vidéos m'ont inspiré pour écrire cette fic. J'espère que vous avez aimé !


End file.
